Ratcheting tools have been used extensively as hand tools for use with socket wrenches and other mechanical adapters for engaging various types of workpieces. The principle of a hand held ratchet tool is that rotational force exerted on a lever arm in the form of a work handle exerts torque on a workpiece, which torsional force acts about the same axis as the axis of rotation of the work handle. Ratchet tools are designed for reversible engagement. That is, rotation of the work handle in one direction will cause engagement of mating ratchet teeth within the ratchet tool to transmit torque to a workpiece. Counter-rotation of the work handle will disengage the ratchet teeth so that the work handle merely backs up for subsequent forward rotation in the direction in which it is desired to turn the workpiece. Various indexing member have been designed to effect reversal of the direction of engagement so that the ratchet tool can be used to turn the workpiece in either of two opposing directions of rotation by operation of a reversing mechanism. Typical ratchet tools employing such conventional indexing members are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,703; 3,677,102; and 3,127,799.